The present invention applies to test fixtures, more particularly the present invention applies to test fixtures for air feed rotary drills.
Air feed and/or peck air feed drills are being used with increasing frequency in machining operations, particularly for the drilling of holes in exotic or brittle materials or where exceptionally smooth surfaces are required on the inside surface of the finished hole. In order to accurately control the process of hole drilling with an air feed drill or peck air feed drill, it is necessary that the total drill travel per cycle time, the number of pecks per cycle time and the rpm be tightly controlled once established for a given hole drilling operation. This is required for all drills used in the same manufacturing process.
To set up the operational parameters for a group of air feed drills or peck air feed drills there is a need to provide a test fixture which allows each drill to be compared to a standard so that the proper operational parameters can be established in the controls for the air feed drill being tested. Such operational parameters include the number of pecks per cycle time, the drill travel per cycle time and the rpm of the drill. Once these operational parameters have been established and measured, they may be combined into operational ratios.